委托
by santizhizi
Summary: 【中文注意】小雪中心，基本没什么双向cp，不过有微睦雪情节。和之前那篇小红中心算同一系列的，依旧个人文风，大量漫画设定联系加少量猜想，在虚拟世界寻找现实向的主题，各种不必要的地方找细节。如果部分语句带来不适的阅读体验请速读跳过。统一搬运存档。


"刚刚升上三年级，老师对你的成绩很满意，希望继续努力。"吉祥学园3-A的班主任赞许地看着日向夏美的成绩单。品学兼优，体育万能，这样的好学生对于所有老师来说都是最省心的学生。"还有一年时间就要考高中了，有什么打算吗？"

"应该会去母亲当年就读的学校吧，听说升学率不错，离家也不算远，每天乘地铁就能往返…"要是真的去住校，家里那几只外星人怕是要翻了天。

"日向秋编辑是吗？我也有所耳闻，可惜她工作太忙，否则还真想趁着家访的机会见个面。要是能到学校来说说教育经验也好啊…"

夏美挤出一点笑容，暗暗松了一口气。还好自己向来让老师放心，否则该怎么蒙混过关—

"对了，说起家访，"老师好像突然想起了什么，"最近我打算抽时间去一趟东谷同学家。这孩子的成绩…我记得你们关系不错，怎么也不劝劝她？还有一年时间，再这么懈怠下去可怎么办？"

夏美傻了眼，这下可真的糟糕了。小雪那个机关遍布的房子，老师要是真的去了，后果绝对不堪设想。"老师—我觉得不太合适，小雪家里就她一个人住，而且就在我家隔壁，平时吃饭什么的都经常一起过来…她家里真的没什么可看的—"

"可东谷同学转学时的资料上，写了监护人是她的父亲啊。"

夏美眨了眨眼，这才反应过来，大概是当年忍厅帮忙伪造的身份，至于原型也显而易见。"她…父亲是军人，平时很少在家—"

"但资料上写的是NPO（非盈利组织）工作人员…"

"—是退役军人。"夏美有种捂脸的冲动。对不起小雪，我真的尽力了…

事情的开始，基本就是这样。

少女足尖轻点，在屋顶之间飞跃，一路不知行了多远，才终于因些许疲惫而停在电线杆顶。然而情绪还未彻底发泄，愤愤地朝脚下踢了一脚才算好转。

"就算心情不好，也不至于拿电线杆出气吧，万一又滑下来怎么办？"突如其来的声音让小雪反射式地回头，只见睦实悠闲地靠在不远处的屋顶，脸上带着一点笑意，左手虚握着什么东西，右手还在随意地转着笔。

"怎么又是你…"话未经思考就脱口而出，虽意识到有点问题也懒得纠正。本想避开那人换个地方待着，对方却不屈不挠地继续搭讪。"如果真的有什么不开心的事，不如说出来听听？抱怨几句或许会好点。"

也许是因为刚才失言的些许愧疚，也许是因为确实想找个人倾诉一下，小雪犹豫半天也没像初次见面一样送上几枚苦无离开，而是跃上屋顶，找了个角落坐下，仍固执地背对着那人。

想了半天也不知道从哪儿开始讲，只好先解释了下背景。"你应该知道最近是什么日子吧？新学年开始，我和夏美也升入国中三年级了。明明不是什么重要的事，学校里的老师还整天管着我们，催我们提高文化课成绩…好像那些知识真的有用似的。"

睦实眨眨眼，意味深长地笑了笑。"啊，是有这么一回事，这么说我也是高三生了，该抽时间回去看看了~"

小雪忍住脑海中的诸多吐槽，继续说了下去。"不止在学校处处约束，连回家都没法安生。今天到我家家访，本想让老师按门铃触发机关给个教训的，夏美偏要阻拦，只好借了K隆球把屋子的装修改了一遍，装成普通人去迎接。"

睦实听了这句话，表情少见地有些严肃。"后来呢？"

"后来？我找了Dororo帮忙，变成地球人去应付老师。想着既然接触过那么多普通人，帮我解围应该轻轻松松吧。结果他们还真谈了半天学习问题，完全没有帮忙的意思…"

"小雪以后是要走体育特长生的道路吧？可体育就算再好，也不能完全忽略文化课啊。除了国文还能写一点内容，各科基本都是交白卷。这种态度问题，要考好一点的高中绝对是致命的。"

"是我疏忽了，非常抱歉，平时太放任孩子个人的意愿，没能好好考虑她未来的道路，的确是我的失职。"

"家长工作忙，对孩子关注不够的情况我也见过不少。如果孩子有足够明确的目标，独立一点有时候更是好事。可学习态度不端正是大问题，再放任下去会影响未来啊。小雪在转学之前也一直是这个状态吗？"

"孩子小时候在乡下，和她外公住在一起。老人容易溺爱孩子，可能忽视了学业吧。现在也不像过去那么忙了，以后会多加注意这方面的问题。"

隔壁偷听的当事人不屑地撇了撇嘴。在忍野村可以自由地修炼体术，不用每天对着那些枯燥的书籍。老师是普通人，不懂也就算了，你怎么也帮着她说话？

"能有这句话我就放心多了，另外小雪有没有熬夜玩电子游戏的习惯？为什么经常会在课上困得睁不开眼…"

"连晚上的活动都要管，手伸得也太远了吧。"小雪每天晚上的巡逻既是修炼，也算是在帮忙维持治安，明明是好人好事却被限制，心中有些不平也能理解。

"其实这种小问题解决起来还不容易？"睦实不知从哪儿拿出一张名片。"不想去学校的话，可以来我这里当偶像啊，我帮你推荐，人气绝对够高。到时候，就再没人逼着你学什么数学英语了…"

小雪听了最后一句话，有一瞬间差点动心，但又马上清醒过来。"不可能，忍者的职责就是时刻追随主君，如果真去当了什么大明星，还怎么在夏美的身边保护啊！"

"那么，你觉得以你现在的文化课成绩，会和日向夏美考入同一所高中吗？"睦实仿佛不经意般提起这句话，眼底是藏不住的笑意。

小雪一愣，这才意识到自己上了当，倒也拿不出话反驳，固执地扭过头去，一句话不说。

睦实也不气馁，继续着刚才的话题。"这么说，你跑出来就是因为听不下去老师说你的坏话了？"

"没有那回事！"小雪低着头，抱膝坐下。"老师一小时前就走了，是后来发生了一点矛盾…"

送走老师后，Dororo迟迟未解除变身状态，仍是中年人类的模样，不知为什么许久不发一言，只是沉默地喝着茶。

小雪受不了这种尴尬的气氛，主动出了声。"刚才真是谢谢你了，不过其实不用跟老师说这么多的，也没必要随口承诺什么。反正都过去了，不如抓紧把房子恢复过来—"

"小雪—"停顿片刻，才又接上。"小雪大人，学校老师说的话的确有道理，即使是忍道，也不能单独练习体术而忽略其他方面。为什么你…您到现在还不明白？"

小雪心里本来就憋着点火，听了训斥更来气了。"我对那些东西没兴趣，早就和你说过了！以前还不理解，现在看来你的那些朋友们真没说错。唠唠叨叨一堆大道理有谁想听啊！"

Dororo叹了口气，缓缓站起，人类形态的优势在这种时候才体现出来。"我是为你好。"说话方式和平时完全不同，连句末的语缀都好像忘了似的。

"这是用变身术的时候被自我暗示弄昏头了吧，你有什么资格管教我？"没错，肯定是为了让变身术更真实才迷失了自我，要不怎么可能对救命恩人这么说话。

"别忘了自己的身份！"撂下这句话，小雪头也不回地摔门出去，隐藏着内心的愧疚与不安一路飞奔，不知跑了多远才停下脚步…

"这么说。你也后悔当时说出那些话了？"听完小雪语焉不详的转述，睦实这样问道。

小雪仍然躲避着他的目光。"我当时…是有点过分了，不过那时要是不明确表态，以后免不了又要挨唠叨，烦都烦死了。"说到这儿，她想起之前对话中的一点细节，突然回头发问。"不对啊…你整天逃课，没被家长教训过吗？"

睦实笑了笑。"我啊，从小就没有爸妈，自然也不会有人担心这些。"

"啊，对不起…我真的不知道…"

"不过呢，"睦实向后靠去，躺在屋顶上。"我9岁的时候被N326星人收养，所以现在也有关心我的父亲了—只不过地球的教学系统在N326星人看起来太落后了而已，小时候在那边的学习也很辛苦啊。"

"这样啊，"小雪低下头，虽然对睦实的话将信将疑，却也忍不住有些羡慕。"你的父亲，是一个什么样的人呢？"

睦实闭眼想了想，手指还在不自觉地晃着实体化笔。"N326星人在全宇宙都被称为书呆子的种族，我父亲也不例外。一样地因循守旧，不爱变通，观念上也相当传统，最讨厌那些玩物丧志的东西…不过如果我真想玩什么，虽然嘴上唠叨着没一点好处，还是会私下里帮我准备，然后还找什么'这是你好成绩的奖励'之类的蹩脚理由。说实在的，演技假到我都不好意思拆穿…"就这么吐槽了半天，小雪认真听着，时不时还笑两声，本来相隔数米的举例也逐渐缩短了不少。

"真羡慕你啊，有这么好的父亲。"听到最后，小雪忍不住袒露了心声。

"其实，你也是一样的幸运啊，从七岁回到忍村开始，就一直有人贴心地照顾你，如今即使到了东京，也还有亲人一样的存在陪在身边。不说别的，单是每天回家能有热腾腾的饭菜等着你这一点，我就比不上你了。"

小雪仔细想了想，却仍感到有些奇怪。"我觉得你这个类比好像有点问题，K隆星人的年龄…"

"Kururu以前告诉过我，他的年龄换算成人类大概相当于20岁，Keroro他们三个同届的都是35左右，只有Tamama二等兵未成年，约等于我们现在的年龄。"

什么？"35？"小雪只觉得难以想象，"可是Keroro…Giroro…"可是Keroro到现在还沉迷于钢普拉与ACG，Giroro喜欢的是14岁的日向夏美，这哪里像是个35岁的成年人？

"当周围的人都不正常的时候，正常的人反而会显得不正常啊…"睦实轻轻念着。

小雪若有所思地点了点头，却突然发现真正的问题。"不对，你怎么知道我七岁回到忍野村的？"七岁之前的记忆连她自己都没什么印象，这些事也从没和别人说过，睦实是怎么知道的？

睦实只是神秘地笑笑。"秘密 "

小雪本想采取些手段问出来，却突然听到了身后的喊声。"喂—小雪—咦，睦实学长也在？"夏美好像有些惊讶，停在了不远处的道旁。

"夏美！"小雪高兴得完全忘了刚才的不快，两步就跳了下去，抱住夏美一边手臂不撒手。"夏美，你怎么在这儿？"

夏美这才想起来意，从衣袋里翻出两张票来。"这儿有两张水族馆的门票，我想找你一起去的来着…"偷偷瞄了一眼屋顶，却又想到受人所托就该做到完美，只得下定决心。"日期就是今天，刚买的票，我们现在就去吧，好不好？"

小雪喜出望外。"嗯！"又想起什么，于是退后一步，认认真真地朝夏美鞠了一躬。"下个学期我想好好学习，夏美你能帮我补习数学吗？"

"诶，这个倒是可以，不过为什么—等等小雪，别跑得这么快，我有点跟不上了…"

睦实望着跑远的两人，这才展开左手，露出实体化笔画出的那只通讯器，上面还留着不久前友人发来的一条消息。想了想，睦实写下了回复。

"你这个'父亲'，当得确实有点辛苦啊。"

fin

**—**

**原作时间点睦实****16岁，小雪****14岁，分别是高中二年级和国中二年级。这里采用比原作稍晚一点的时间线，应该是又一年春季学期开始的时候。**

**原作同样是变猫那一话，****Dororo教过****Keroro变身术的诀窍，不止是外形，心灵同样要足够相似。这也是小雪产生误会的原因。**

**小雪专精体术不爱学习早在原作就有足够表现，动画版也只是加强了这一印象。当年的****Zeroro也确实劝过小雪读点书，不过对方根本听不进去就是了。**

**睦实用实体化笔画出的通讯器初登场于黑星回收太空垃圾对付日向家四面风那一话，同时虚握时化光隐藏也是那里的表现（话说那段睦实超帅的，一定要看看****~）。**

**其他都是些贴吧分析贴里提过的猜想了，附加更多****FKW的预热设定。顺带提一句买水族馆门票让两个女孩子去的情节是在致敬《魔法使之夜》的静希草十郎，如果看过的话应该能认出来。**


End file.
